deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit
Pit is the main character of the video game series, Kid Icarus. He fought against Sora in the 92th Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ain vs Pit (By Zinniax-13) * Pit vs Astraea * Pit vs. Bayonetta (By Commander Ghost) * Pit vs Castiel * Pit vs. Dante (By ParaGoomba348) * Eden VS Pit (By DanganPersona) * Issei Hyoudou vs. Pit (Abandoned) * Kirby VS Pit (By Hipper) * Leonardo vs Pit * Lightning vs Pit (By WarpStar930) * Link vs Pit * Mario vs. Pit (Abandoned) * Neptune vs. Pit * Pit vs NiGHTS * Pit vs. Panty Anarchy (By GalacticAttorney) * Skuld vs Pit (Zinniax-13) * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit * Undyne vs Pit * Wonder Woman vs. Pit With Dark Pit *Pit and Dark Pit vs Panty and Stocking Battles Royale * NES Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * [[Pit vs Akihiro|'Pit vs Akihiro']] (By SuperSaiyan2Link) * [[Galacta Knight vs Pit|'Galacta Knight vs Pit']] (By Tacoturtle19) * [[Gladi-Star VS Pit|'Gladi-Star VS Pit']] (By Zinniax-13) * [[Pit vs. Kratos|'Pit vs. Kratos']] (By Ganime) * [[Pit VS Percy jackson|'Pit VS Percy jackson']] (By Aqua-pineapple-princess) * [[Pit vs. Sayaka Miki|'Pit vs. Sayaka Miki']] (By ParaGoomba348) * [[Pit VS Sephiroth|'Pit VS Sephiroth']] (By PuasLuisZX) * [[Pit VS Sora|'Pit VS Sora']] (By Chesknight) * [[Pit vs Tsumichi|'Pit vs Tsumichi']] (By Grnmachine1) * [[Pit vs. Zidane Tribal|'Pit vs. Zidane Tribal']] (By John1Thousand and Shadow7615) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Decidueye (Pokemon) * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Hawkeye (Marvel) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Shantae (Shantae) * Shazam (DC) History Pit was a young angel boy, trapped in the Underworld. Then he was entrusted with a magical bow from the prisoned Goddess of Light, Palutena as well as a mission. Defeat the lord of the underworld, Medusa and save Angel Land. Naturally, he succeeds. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Age: Unknown *Height: 5'3" | 160 cm *Weight: 124 lbs | 56 kg *Homeland: Skyworld *Captain of the Icarus Army *Loyal servant to Lady Palutena *He's not Icarus or Cupid, nor does he say "-icus" *Believes eating ice cream off the floor gives you health 'Abilities' *Power of Flight **Only lasts for 5 minutes *Divine Powers **Health Recovery **Freeze Attack **Explosive Flame **Mega Laser **Aries Armor **Reflect Barrier **Invisible Shots 'Weaponry' *Bows *Blades *Staffs *Claws *Palms *Cubs *Arms *Orbitars *Cannons 'Feats' *Pulverized a boulder *Survived a 2,000 foot fall *Has battled the Galactic Fiend Kraken *Flew to space in under 40 seconds *While transfigured into a ring, could control his wearer *Defeated Hades, Medusa, Thanatos & Pandora *Survived being turned into an eggplant Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: Pit *Height: 160 cm / 5'3" *Weight: Unknown *Angel *Weapons expert *Servant of Palutena, Goddess of Light Angel Powers *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability ** He can outrun a lightning bolt *Unlike an ordinary angel, Pit can't fly *Can survive without oxygen *He is able to use powers in the middle of a battle. **But some of these powers are given by Palutena (Outside help). Weapons *Violet Palm **Great homing ability, good power, good speed **Low range *Ore Club **Created giant powerful tornados **Absurdly powerful melee strikes *Palutena Bow **Can be wielded as a melee weapon or long-range weapon **Boost power as it gains distance. **With the Angel Ring Pit can reflect projectiles *Upperdash Arm **Only powerful running **Launch fire rings * Guardian Orbitars ** Negate all damage completely ** Reflect ** Protection in two directions Three Sacred Treasures * The Arrows of Light ** Stronger, faster and better range options than normal arrows ** Can kill evil * Wings of Pegasus ** You can fly without limits * Mirror Shield ** Can reflect everything, even Medusa powers ** Durable enough for do a great job as a shield Great Sacred Treasure * A giant mech capable of going through several transitions to adapt to the situation. * Is capable of going toe to toe with a god. * Even when only its cannon is left Palutena can still power it up to fire. Feats *Defeated Medusa twice. *Defeated the three-headed Hydra. *Defeated the immortal Phoenix. *Defeated the Twinbellows with a single charged shot from the First Blade (Corocoro Manga). *Tanked a fireball from Hewdraw and, while weakened, takes a beating from Hewdraw (V Jump Manga). *Defeated Magnus and Gaol alone. *Defeated Viridi's army. *Defeated Palutena while she was possessed. *Defeated Hades with help. *Has more than 25 years of training. *Defeated the Aurum-possessed Pyrrhon. Faults *Cannot fly independently, requiring Palutena's Power of Flight or the Wings of Pegasus. *Cocky and cheerful. *Pretty stupid on his own. *He is better fighting in the air than Earth. Gallery Pit Uprising.png Pit.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Angels Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Shield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Power Replicators Category:Power Nullification Users